A variety of light fixtures are known which include a manually operable switch in conjunction with a light emitting bulb, such that the user may selectively activate the light emitting bulb in accordance with his or her particular desires. It is also oftentimes desirable to have a night light which, without providing a high level of illumination, will significantly aid the user in safely locating objects (including the light switch for the light emitting bulb) within a darkened room. It is also known that electroluminescent light sources can provide a desired degree of light, in several different colors, with little power drain. Thus, while the prior art has generally appreciated both the desire to have a functional, low power drain, and aesthetically pleasing night light, it has not heretofore been known to utilize the advantageous features of an electroluminescent light source in conjunction with the circuitry to the light emitting bulb in order to provide a light fixture which combinedly includes the light emitting bulb and electroluminescent light source.